Ruthie's Star
by Camouflaged
Summary: When Ruthie's riding instructer at her school has to leave, two new teachers take her place. Will they take her to where she's only dreamed of going with her riding career or will the pressure eat her alive? *FINISHED!!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own 7th Heaven or any related characters. But I do own this plot and any characters you're never hear of.  
  
It was in the middle of a sweltering hot summer afternoon, and 13- year-old Ruthie Camden was just sitting down in her school cafeteria to eat her lunch. If that's what you want to call it, anyway. She took a seat next to her friend Michelle at the end of the long gray table and placed the Styrofoam plate in front of her. Pushing back her long, silky hair she began to eat the big slop of brown goo oozing in the middle of her platter. She turned to Michelle. "I can't wait for our afternoon lesson! I hope Ms. Kennedy lets me ride Star!" she said excitedly. Star was a simply gorgeous blood bay gelding with a flightily spirit and breathtaking gates. He was 16 hands, and was a Danish Warmblood. Michelle grinned. "Dream on, Camden. You know as well as I do that only Erica gets to ride her." She replied, shaking her head. Ruthie rolled her eyes. "So? Maybe today she'll come to her senses." "I highly doubt it." Ruthie let out a heavy sigh, and the two girls continued to eat their lunch. Michelle could tell by the look on her friend's face that she was working on some kind of outrageous plan. Ruthie, on the other hand, thought it was quite brilliant. She would do anything to ride that horse. After a few moments of silence, and constant picking at her food, she turned back to Michelle. "Do you think that Erica might not want to ride Star when she hears that Dave likes Rio better?" she asked, an evil gleam shone in her brown eyes. Michelle snorted. "Again, I doubt it. Erica doesn't even like Dave! He hardly knows how to ride." She pointed out. Ruthie grinned. "But that's where you're wrong. She does in fact like Dave. It says so ALL over her bright pink science notebook. She's my lab partner, I would know. Anyway, Dave can also ride. Not very well, his form is all messed up, but that's beyond the point." She told her slyly. The two girls grinned at each other. "You are too good Camden. Too good." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sweet smell of hay and sawdust tingled Ruthie's senses. The dim lights glowed overhead, and the dirt aisle was soft beneath her feet. Birds' chirped and sang in the rafts above the stalls. Eager girls buzzed around the stable, lugging tack and brush boxes. Ruthie slowly made her way across the stable where Star's stall was. Pasting a smile on her face, Ruthie moved in for the kill. Erica was bending over, cleaning out the gelding's hooves. Her two blond braids dangled in her face as she cleaned. Ruthie cleared her throat. Erica glanced up from her work. "What do you want, Ruthie." She asked dryly. Ruthie smiled at her. "Nothing really. I just came in here to visit Star." She told her, giving the horse a longing pat on the neck. Erica stood up and gave her a good hard look. "Look Ruthie, I know you want to ride Star, but Ms. Kennedy obviously thinks that I'm the better rider of all us." She told her snottily, a smirk upon her face. Ruthie bit back the harsh words that were rushing into her mind and said instead, "Think what you want, but I have something that you might be interested in. Do you want to know what it is?" she asked the girl, praying that she would say yes. Erica paused for a moment, thinking very carefully about her answer. Finally, she said, "Yeah, ok. Tell me." Ruthie smiled inwardly. "Well, I heard that Dave's going to ride with us today, and he wants to try riding Rio because she's such a good jumper." "Oh? And what makes you think I'd care?" she wanted to know, now brushing Star's black mane. "I'm your lab partner, remember? I've seen your notebook." Erica blushed slightly. "Ok, ok, so I like the kid. Now, what's this about him liking Rio?" Ruthie almost let out a squeal. Hook, line, and sinker. In less then ten minutes, she had convinced Erica to give up riding Star, and to start riding Rio. Once Erica was off tacking up Rio, Ruthie felt like the queen of the world.  
  
Ruthie sat all and proud on the broad back of Star. The 16- hand gelding moved with long, graceful strides. His head was arched perfectly, and his body softly curved around her leg. Needless to say, he was an amazing mover. As they trotted along, she rose up gently in her iron stirrups, and held her hands steadily in front of her. Dust rose up from the arena floor as the group of four girls and one boy exercised their horses while waiting for their instructor to begin the lesson. In the corner of Ruthie's eye, she could see Erica posting shakily in Rio's saddle. The black mare's eyes were wide as Erica tugged and pulled on her mouth to keep her balance. She could also see that she was looking carefully around for Dave, who was riding the sweet tempered mare named Chili. Ruthie almost laughed. It was just too perfect to be true. Dave didn't even like Rio! She was lucky Erica was so gullible. For now she was riding the horse of her dreams! Just as she decided to do a little sitting trot, two young women walked into the center of the ring. They looked around at them with looks of interest and Ruthie wondered who they were. She also wondered where Ms. Kennedy was. Brining Star to a walk, Ruthie began to observe the two girls. The first one was a bit on the short side. She had light brown hair that came down to just bellow her chin. She had olive colored skin, and, from what she could tell, green-blue eyes. Her clothing was simple and baggy. She wore a hooded black sweatshirt, faded blue jeans, and beat up old sneakers. She wore something close to a frown. The girl next to her was a bit different. She had curly, strawberry blond hair that was also a bit past her chin. She had pale skin, with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her clothes were on the cheerful side. She had on a baby blue shirt, with black pants and riding boots. Her eyes were clear to see; a piercing blue. She was smiling at them as they passed by. After what seemed like hours, they finally spoke. Well, the brown haired girl did. "Ok people, form a circle around us." She ordered. Ruthie and the others slowly directed their horses to the middle, and formed a circle around them. Michelle, who was next to her, passed her a confused glance that Ruthie shared. Everyone was quiet. They just looked at the two strangers standing there. The brown haired girl stepped foreword. "I suppose all of you are wondering just who the heck we are and what we're doing here. I'll answer those two questions as soon as I tell you this. This morning, Ms. Kennedy received some news that her brother had been rushed to the hospital. Apparently, he has some kind of infection that the doctors have never seen before. They're worrying that he won't make the night. Therefore, Ms. Kennedy has quit her job in order to be with her brother 24-7. Even if he does make it, she wants to move closer to her family." She started. Her words settled heavily in the minds of the children. How could this happen? Ms. Kennedy was so nice! Ruthie thought. The girl continued. "So, the school called up the stable where me and my friend Clover here ride. Oh, and my name's Candice. Basically, we're your new teachers!" 


	2. Dream come true

Disclaimer~ I don't own the 7th Heaven people, but I do own the people you've never heard of  
  
Swinging the door of the Camden household open, Ruthie marched inside. She couldn't believe what had happened. Nor did she want to. She tossed her backpack on the floor of the living room, and walked into the kitchen were Annie Camden was sitting at the counter with a mug of tea. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw her daughter. "Hi honey, how was school?" she asked warmly. Ruthie reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Sitting down next to her mother, she looked up. "Awful. Ms. Kennedy's brother has some kind of sickness and the doctors don't know what it is. They don't think he'll make the night. So, she quit her job to be with him. Even if he does live, she wants to be closer to her family." She explained sadly. Annie felt terrible. "Oh that's awful! I'm so sorry Ruthie." She sympathized. Ruthie shrugged and sighed. "I know. The worst part is, is that we now have two new teachers." "Really? How is that bad?" Mrs. Camden asked, now leaning in towards her daughter with interest. Ruthie sighed again. "Well, it's not bad, I guess. They seem nice enough. Their names are Candice and Clover. Apparently our school called the barn that they work at and they offered to take up the job. They're both 16, Simons age." She told her mom, taking sips at her water. "They both have horses, too. They said that they'll be boarding them at the school! If I remember correctly, Clover had a flea-bitten gray Andalusian named 'CJF Where There's Smoke.' Candice's horse is a National Show Horse mix. It's a chestnut mare. Her name's 'Blaque Night.' But that's all I really know." She told her, now feeling a bit happier with the new comers. Annie smiled down at her. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure that things will work out with Candice and Clover. Now, why don't you start your homework? Your father and I are going out this evening with some friends of ours so we're going to eat supper early, ok?" she said, getting up. Ruthie nodded, also getting up. The phone chimed. "Ruuuuuuuthie, it's for you!" Simon yelled down from his room. Hopping over to the where the phone was cradled, she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hi Michelle. What's up?"  
  
"You'll never believe what I heard at the stable after you left!" Ruthie grinned. "I'm all ears." On the other end of the phone, Michelle laughed. "So. I was finishing up untacking Luna when I over heard Candice and Clover talking about holding auditions for some kind of riding team to compete at different shows! Even rated C's and B's depending on how well they do! The first show is in the fall. They were saying how they're only gonna take three kids to be on the competition team and stuff. Isn't that cool?! Finally, a riding team at Green Ivory!" she exclaimed. Ruthie was about to burst with joy. "It's more than cool! I-it's amazing! Do you know what this means? My dream of becoming a famous rider could very well come true!" She cried, dancing around. Michelle snorted. "Don't get too excited. Remember, there are a lot of older riders and talented people at our school. Don't get your hopes up!" Ruthie was about to say something back to her friend, but her mom beat her to it. "Ruthie! Get off the phone now, please!" she called. With a sigh, Ruthie bid good-bye to Michelle, and strode up stairs. Even the mounds of homework couldn't dampen the feeling she felt that afternoon. 


	3. Rivals Cross Paths

Disclaimer~ I don't own 7th Heaven or any related characters. I only own the ones that you've never heard of. I also don't own the USET  
  
  
  
Candice Vocanna and Clover Freshman sat silently in the tack room of Green Ivory High. The soothing smell of leather and wood filled their noses and touched their souls. This was just the kind of setting they needed to be in. The topic at hand was whether or not to start up an equestrian team for the school. "You know, I think this is a good idea. I mean, considering that we have no other job, and we dropped out of high school so we could concentrate fully on becoming professional teachers, this is an awesome idea. I mean, what if we find a kid here with all the talent that could take them to the top? Huh? We'll get paid loads of money, and that could really kinda help us out, no?" Candice pointed out to Clover, who was a bit skeptical of the whole idea. "That's true.but what'll happen if we don't find anyone? What if we're just wasting out time here? How about that?" she shot back. Candice sighed, her brown hair tumbling in her face. "Then I guess we'll just have to deal with it. Come on, Clover! You know that you saw a few kids with some talent in that arena! Please?" she begged, looking at her with big, pleading green eyes. She was silent for a moment or two. She played with her hair, and settled into deep thought. After what seemed like hours, she looked up with a radiant smile. "I think it's worth a shot." Candice gave a little squeal. "Yes! You won't regret this..." she gave her friend a hug, and bounced out of the tack room. Clover shook her head at the girl's excitement. "You would never guess she was a Marine brat. Well, the brat part is true.." She said aloud. "I heard that!" Clover rolled her eyes, and stood up. There horses would be arriving soon and she wanted to be there when they did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Attention all students! Whoever is interested in being on the school's new equestrian team, please report to the stable immediately after 7th period!" the women on the loud speaker announced, her voice carrying though the many halls. Ruthie and Michelle smiled at each other. "I can't believe this is actually happening! Gosh, I sure hope I get on. from what I heard, there're only three spots on the team!" Michelle told her as they walked slowly to their 6th period class. Ruthie sighed. "Can you imagine just how wonderful it would be to be on the team? Spending hours at the stable, riding, grooming, and talking about horses! The only time this happens is in my dreams!" she cried, feeling a sudden rush of excitement. Michelle nodded vigorously, her hair flying in her face. "I know.*sigh* I can hardly wait!" The two girls turned into their classroom and took their seats in the front row. Listening in on their conversation, Erica jumped in. "You don't mean to tell me that you two greenies are going to be trying out for a spot on the team, are you?" she asked them, trouble written all over her face. Ruthie rolled her eyes and looked her straight in the eye. "Look Erica, you and I are both good riders. Well, you're good; me and Michelle here are great. Why can't you just accept the facts?" she replied smoothly. Erica smirked. "My spot on the team's already in the bag. That brown haired girl never took her eyes off me when she first entered the arena." She told them. Michelle snorted. "Maybe she was staring at the big piece of snot hanging out of your nose." Before Erica could answer, the bell rang and class began. But even when Mr. Lee yelled at her for not doing her science homework, Ruthie's spirits could not be damped. She was going to get on that team, even if it killed her. 


	4. Shocking News

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters. I only own the people you've never heard of.  

                 Candice paced back and forth, dust rising around her feet. Sitting intently in front of her were the eager young riders hoping and praying to be on the riding team. Standing with her arms tightly folded, was Clover. A slight smile was upon her face as she watched Candice worked her magic.  

       "Ok, so here's the deal. There are only three spots on the riding tram. That means that those of you who do not get very good makes when we judge you, well, you're not on the team. The horse that we assign you to ride today will be your horse throughout all the competitions. I want no complaints. If you don't get the horse you want, suck it up and ride!" she clutched her shark-tooth necklace, and continued. "Clover and I will be judging you on basic flat work, and jumping. Today we will be doing flat work. Now, lets get started!"  Clover stepped forward, her face flushed with excitement. "I have a list of names and horses here. When I call you name, stand up and I'll tell you what horse you're riding. Then, you'll go and tack up your horse. Simple." 

        Sitting stiffly in the front row, Ruthie shifted uneasily. Her heart was racing and her palms were all clammy. What if I don't get Star? What if _Ercia_ gets Star? What if I get a horse like Rio, or even wore, Archer? She fretted, feeling sick to her stomach. Clover began to rattle off names.  

    "Ercia Sanders…" Ruthie held her breath, her heart beating painfully fast.  Ercia shot up. Flashing a pearly white smile at Candice, who merely glared back. She was in no mood for suck-ups. "Rio." Erica's smile vanished. Ruthie could've screamed she was so overjoyed. Yes! I have a chance! She thought excitedly. Ercia flounced out of the arena. Candice rolled her eyes and pushed back the sleeves of her black shirt. Clover snorted and shot off the rest of the list. 

            "Dave Dirkens. Chili" 

            "Michelle Seamann, Angora" 

            "Shella Cambridge, Sweetie"

            "Laura Cambridge, Star." 

As soon as the words left clover's mouth, Ruthie's heart, stopped in mid-beat. She could hardly believe what was happening. Laura? Star? NO! She wanted to scream and rip out her hair. Her mind was swimming and she could barley concentrate on what Clover was saying. She hardly reacted when Clover finally called her name. But as soon as she said the horse she would work with, she snapped back to reality.  

               "Ruthie Camden, Archer." 


	5. The Rules

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Only the ones you've never heard of.  Finally! Another chapter is up. Sorry it took me so long to write, but I had tons of homework to do, including going to the barn. So, here it is!  

        It's not that Archer was ugly; in fact, the Dutch Warmblood blood bay mare was really quite attractive. It was her attitude that made Ruthie unsure. She was hot-headed, flighty, and fast. Not the kind of show horse Ruthie dreamed of.  She had only ridden her once, and that one time was enough for her! She had been jumping simple cross rails. Her legs were bent, her eyes looking foreword, and her hands following her head. They were fast approaching the jump, and out of nowhere, the mare decided that her shadow was a very scary thing. She let out a piercing screech, and launched into a gallop. Ruthie had been thrown out of the saddle, and landed painfully on the ground. Just the thought of another repeat made Ruthie shudder. She quickened her pace a bit as the barn loomed in front of her. She wanted to have Archer ready before all the others so she could calm her down without any crowding if she was acting foolish. 

     It was now 3:45 and try-outs were just beginning. Clover was standing in the middle of the circle of horses. She was beaming with pride as she looked around at the kids all sitting nervously in the saddle. Ruthie swallowed hard as she glanced around at her fellow classmates. They all looked so calm! She thought fretfully to herself. Beneath her, Archer shifted her weight uneasily and tossed her head. Ruthie's heart gave a little flutter as she reached down to stroke Archer's neck as an attempt to calm her down. It did no good. Ruthie sighed quietly, and instructed her attention to Clover, who was starting to speak. "Ok, I have some announcements for all of you before we begin the first day of try-outs! As you all hopefully know, there will be only two days of try-outs. The fist day, today, will consist of flat work and basic horsemanship. The second day will be focused more on jumping and showmanship." 

    Ruthie nodded to herself. I can do this. She thought, her confidence suddenly waking. She absentmindedly fiddled with Archer's silky black mane. Clover continued. "It has also come to my attention, thanks to Candice, that we do in fact have enough money and room for one more person, making a competing team of four." There were relived looks flashing all over the circle, and Clover smiled. "Now. There's just one more thing I must set straight before we get started, and that's this. You must understand that this will not be very easy. I will judge you very harshly on the flat, and I intend to make every little mistake count. This is how Candice will be judging you on your jumping as well. We must do this only because of the very limited spacing. Also because I, and I'm sure you, want to win some shows, and move up the rated ladder. With that all said, lets get started!" she exclaimed, her eyes glinting. Ruthie's stomach felt a tad queasy, and her palms were clammy. They were being much tougher then she expected!  But when she caught a smug glance from Ericka, the spark of determination grew into a blazing fire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Well, that's it for now! Don't worry, the next chapter will follow bother her try-outs. It should be much more interesting then this one, I promise. If I put it on this one, it would be like, three pages long! Bye!

                                                          -Camouflaged


	6. first day of tryouts

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of. 

                              Flat Work Try-outs

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 'Up, down, up, down.' Ruthie sang the rhythmic beat of the trot in her head as she slowly began to post. Her legs were shaking madly, and her palms were already becoming clammy as she clutched the reins tightly. Archer's ears moved like antenna's, twitching and quivering at the slightest noise. Her powerful legs struck the ground with great force, and her sleek coat gleamed with each movement of her hoof. Ruthie took a deep, soothing breath to calm her squirmy insides, and began to message her inside rein with her ring finger. She gently applied the aid of her inside leg as she did this, and rolled her shoulders back. As if on cue, and much to Ruthie's pleasure, Archer's head dropped into an elegant frame. A smile crept up Ruthie's face. Archer was actually behaving! As the couple rounded the corner, a slight flutter of hope slowly began to rise in the pit of Ruthie's stomach. She actually might have a change of making it out of the try-outs alive! With a new found hope steadily burning, Ruthie directed her horse with courage. 

   A few moments later, Clover directed them to signal for a canter. She wanted the transition to be quick and precise. Ruthie slowly brought her outside leg back, and gently leaned back. She softly clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Archer's delicate ears twitched slightly as she lunged into canter. Right away, Ruthie's body fell into the motion of the four-beat gait. It was a silky smooth rhythm that rocked the very pits of her soul. Suddenly, out of the blue, Archer gave a wild snort and leaped into a frenzy of bucks and kicks. Ruthie, taken-aback by her sudden actions, was thrown back into the saddle. Acting quickly, she slid her hands up the reins, and got a firm hold of her mouth. She sat stiffly in the saddle, and jammed her heels down. As calmly as she could, she cried, "Easy, easy!" Archer tossed her head angrily, and beat her hooves forcefully on the dirt path. But, as if against her will, she slowed down to a working trot. Ruthie heaved a sigh. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought! 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with homework and riding. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! 

                                  ~camouflaged 


	7. the results are in!

Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven or any related characters  
  
"Outside line, diagonal, outside line, rollback." Candice announced happily, tracing the course with her fingertips for the class to see. "If you know how to jump, then there shouldn't be a problem with this. I want to hear you count your strides out loud every time, and I want you to make sure your horse keeps its pace." She added, looking at each of them sternly. Ruthie's stomach gave a nervous flutter as she gazed at the jumping course in awe. It was a series of twists and turns that would bring out even the simplest flaw in your jumping skills. "Ok, warm up your horses over that cross rail down there. When you're done, line up in the middle of the arena." She pointed to a lonely white cross rail down by the other side of the arena. Ruthie slowly gathered up her rains, and tried unsuccessfully to calm her nerves. She nudged Archer into a working trot, and brought her over to the rail. Looking over at her jump, Ruthie judged her pace to be about a perfect five strides. She looked down the long side and saw the jump. She nudged her horse again, and began to count the strides. "Five, four, three, two, one.."  
  
"Ruthie Camden! Let's go!" Candice cried, turning to face her. Ruthie nodded, and turned Archer out on to the rail. "Ok, I can do it" She said softly to herself, sliding her outside leg back. She tapped Archer with her inside leg as she did this, and they flew into a rocking canter. Ruthie eyed her first jump. A simple vertical. She pressed her inside calf up against Archer's side, and moved her over into a corner before the first jump. Archer resisted Ruthie's aid, and plowed right through the corner, picking up speed. Ruthie instinctively leaned back, and gave a half halt four strides before the jump. That did the trick. Archer launched into the air. Wind roared in Ruthie's ears and ran through her hair as they soared over the jump. Adrenaline raced through her veins as they landed and dashed for the next jump. Archer pumped her powerful legs, spraying dirt in every direction. Ruthie leaned forward in the saddle, pushing her forward. The next jump was bigger, although it was still a vertical. Ruthie squeezed the reins slightly, and asked for another half halt. Archer responded quickly, settling into a collected canter. As the jump approached them, Ruthie gave one final squeeze. Archer flew over the jump with satisfying ease. Ruthie smiled to herself. "Maybe this'll be easier then I thought.."  
  
"We have given this much thought. There were some that we dismissed as soon as you picked up the trot. But there were some that have real talent. And there were also some who Candice and I believe could become better over time. Now, we won't give you any of that, 'you're all winners here' pep talk because it's just was waste of time and ya'll know it's true. Now, let's find out who made the team." Clover slowly surveyed the list of names with a smile upon her face. "Michelle Seamann!" She cried. Ruthie let out a squeal. Her best friend was on the team! "Laura Cambridge! Ruthie Camden! And last but not least, Erica Sanders!" 


	8. excited

Disclaimer- I still don't own any 7th Heaven characters...and I don't think I ever will 

     "Mom! Dad! I made it! I made it!" Ruthie shouted, bolting through the doors of the house. She tossed her back pack down on the floor of the living room, and raced into the kitchen where alarmed members of her family gathered. "Ruthie! What's the matter?" Annie asked quickly, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders to calm her down. Ruthie shook her head wildly, and gasped for air. Eric and Lucy exchanged confused glances as they waited for Ruthie to tell them. "I made the team! I did it!" Ruthie exclaimed. Annie let out a gasp. "Oh Ruthie that's wonderful!" She praised, giving her a hug. Eric nodded. "That's great Ruthie! You've always wanted to be on a riding team!" He added, moving in for a hug. Lucy joined in saying, "That's really cool Ruthie! Good job!" As they all expressed their joy, Ruthie proceeded in telling them more. "Michelle's on the team too, which is good because _Erica_ is also on the team. But so is Laura, and she's nice enough. Candice and Clover are really nice. Clover says she's going to be instructing us on our flat work and all that, and Candice will be out jumping coach." She told them, reaching for a bottle of water. "Candice says that even though the showing season had already begun, the shows that they're planning to take us to are later in the month. They're supposed to be at other schools. You know, schooling shows and stuff. But then Clover said that at the end of the year they'll be taking us to an open show in Arizona! Can you believe it?" Ruthie cried, grinning. 

      Annie smiled. "You deserve to be on the team. You're a dedicated rider, and a good one." She said lovingly. Lucy walked over to her sister. "So, what horse are you riding?" she asked. Ruthie frowned suddenly, as if a bad odor was suddenly present. "That's the only bad part of all this. Clover and Candice both agreed that the horses we rode during the try-outs should be the horses we ride on the team." She told them bitterly. Lucy shrugged. "So what's the big deal? The horse you rode couldn't have been that terrible or else you probably wouldn't be on the team. Right?" She reasoned. Ruthie sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Archer, that's my horse, isn't that bad. Who knows, maybe we might even win a couple ribbons." With that, she flounced out of the room, feeling a bit better. She dashed up to her room, and picked up the phone. As she did this, Simon walked in. She smiled broadly at him, before setting the phone down on it's cradle. "Did you hear? I made the team!" She announced. Simon nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, good job" He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Ruthie found this odd. "What's up?" she asked, just a bit suspicious. He shrugged. "Nothing much. I was just wondering about your teachers. Cecilia said that she knew a few girls that dropped out from school and wanted to know who they were." He explained to her. "Candice Vocanna and Clover Freshman." She replied. Simon nodded. "I'll tell her. She said that one of her best friends left school a little while before the other one. Something about her always having to move around." He told her, getting up. Ruthie watched him leave before picking up the phone and hurriedly dialing a number. She waited a few moments before she shrieked, "Michelle! Can you believe it?" 

*********************** 

        Not one of my better chapters, that's for sure. The next one will probably be the first schooling show, but I'm not sure. Thanks for bearing with me!  ~Camouflaged 


	9. first show

   Disclaimer- Haven't we been over this? No, I don't own 7th Heaven or any related characters! 

                                   ~*Clearbrook Hunter Stable*~ 

                                       First schooling show

        Clover slowly lowered the ramp of the trailer down. As soon as it hit the ground, she dashed over to the side of the trailer. Next to her, Ruthie, Michelle, Laura, and Erica stood nervously awaiting the arrival of their horses. Inside the trailer, Candice worked her way in front of Star, and latched on the lead rope to his halter. She leaned on his chest, and clucked her tongue. Slowly, the horse backed down the ramp.  As he did so, Ruthie watched with burning jealousy as Laura walked over to him, and began to stroke his fine coat soothingly. Oh how she wanted to be Laura! She could hear Archer scream wildly from inside the trailer. Ruthie sighed, feeling butterflies grow steadily in the pits of her stomach. She watched as Candice unload Angora, Michelle's sweet tempered gelding from the trailer and had it to Michelle. Then, with even more jealousy flowing through her veins, she watched Erica gather up Rio, who was just about the best show horse there was besides Star, from Candice. As the threesome walked their horses, Ruthie stood tensely waiting for Archer to come out of the trailer. She could hear the struggle Candice was having with her horse inside, and knew that no good could come from it. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Archer flew off the ramp, almost killing a bystander. The blood bay mare was sweated and wiled eyes. Her nostrils flared and her hooves beat the ground impatiently. Candice wiped her brow, and motioned for Ruthie to come claim her. Ruthie walked weakly over, her legs suddenly felt weak. She took hold of the lead rope, and lead Archer into the barn

             "Ok now Ruthie, let's pay attention." Clover said, looking over the schedule. "Your first class is walk trot canter pleasure. You've had some time to practice on your transitions, so hopefully you won't have any problems with that. Now, after that set of pleasure classes, Candice told me to tell you that you're going to do the schooling hunters. That class is right after the lunch break, so she want you to be ready. Got that?" She asked hurriedly. Ruthie nodded. "Good. Now I suggest that you go and lunge that horse of yours." She added, getting up from her squatting position. Ruthie nodded again and got up with her. "Are you and Candice going to ride too?" Ruthie asked, looking down at her hands. Clover laughed and replied, "As a matter of fact, we are. I'll be doing the dressage class, and Candice will be doing the cross country challenge. Smokey and Blaque are actually out in one of their pastures right now. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go check on the others." With that, she left the stable. Ruthie sighed, and walked over to Archer's stall. Inside, Archer was pacing back and forth, a devious gleam shone in her eyes. "Clover's right. I'd better lunge you." Ruthie told the horse, opening the stall door. 

        Eric, Annie, Lucy, Simon, and Cecilia waited patiently by the arena railing. They were eagerly waiting for Ruthie's classes to begin. "This is so cool." Cecilia commented, looking all around her. Simon nodded. "I can't wait for Ruthie's classes to begin. I've never seen her ride before." He told her. Eric searched the grounds for some sign of his daughter. From what he's heard about her horse, he didn't feel safe just leaving her alone with some crazy horse that weighs twice her weight.  His eye was drawn to two young girls about Simon's age. They were walking towards the arena. One was in all black, with short brown hair and was about 5'2. The other had short curly red-gold hair and was wearing a peach colored shirt and was around 5'7. He turned to Annie. "I think those might be Ruthie's teachers." He told her, turning back around. Annie looked at him with wonder. "How do you know? We've never met them." She asked, now looking around for them. Eric shrugged. "I don't know. Just a guess. But for some reason they strike me as the type." He said. Annie sighed and shook her head.  A voice over the loud speak announced the start of the pleasure class set. Lucy looked up from the schedule. "Hey, that's Ruthie's first class!"  


	10. classes!

Disclaimer- *sigh* I still don't own any characters from 7th Heaven 

**Authors Note**: sorry it took me so long to update. I was getting ready for a horse show which was at another stable. Anyways, here it is! 

     "All walk please, all walk!" The announcer proclaimed over the intercom. Ruthie gulped, her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage. Oh so slowly, she squeezed Archer's stomach, and braced herself for the worst. But nothing happened. Archer lifted up her legs, and began to walk forward, as if nothing was happening, as if she was back home at the stables. Ruthie let out a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly, her stomach full of butterflies was vanished, and her head was clear of all terrifying thoughts. She straightened her back, and placed her hands in front of her, now feeling fully confidant. Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out the judge peering at her with a critical eye, slowly making its way up and down her and Archer. The arena was fairly crowded. There was a total of seven people in her class, counting Michelle and Laura. They were all riding grand horses, whose muscles shone with every left of a leg, or twitch of an ear. Archer was built like them, with a muscular build and precise reflexes. It was her attitude that separated her...Them...From the rest. The intercom crackled, and the voice pronounced, "All trot please, all trot!" Ruthie responded quickly, squeezing her legs again against Archer's side. The horse pricked up her ears, and picked up the pace with a certain air about her. At first, Ruthie did not recollect a time when the horse acted in such a way that she did now. Then, slowly, it came back to her. Archer was a show horse, the kind that you thought would never change. But then, surrounded by new and exciting things, the horse becomes different. It seems to know something is going on. That's the kind of horse that Archer was. Ruthie rounded a corner. As she did so, the judged signaled for a change in gaits. "All canter please, all canter!" Ruthie slide back her outside leg ever so slightly. Archer responded immediately, as if she understood English. 'This may be easier then I thought!" she said to herself.  

        Annie clutched her husband's arm tightly. This was her first time watching her daughter ride, and from a mother's point of view, it was extremely nerve racking. What if the horse bolted? What if it spooked? What if Ruthie went flying and cracked her head open? There were so many possibilities! She squeezed Eric's hand even tighter as the thoughts rolled in. She gazed at Ruthie now, admiring how she just seemed to connect with her horse. They flowed together, as if their minds were combined. It looked so natural. "Look at her. She amazing up there." She whispered to Eric. He nodded. "I know. She has a God-given talent." He added, staring at his daughter with awe. Next to them, Cecilia, Simon, and Lucy were all watching silently. It was near the end of the class now, and the judge had them line up facing her. She was jotting final notes to make her decision. Ruthie was in the middle of two horses, both of which were taller and much more elegant then her horse. The judge walked over to a booth, and handed the sheet to the woman working the intercom. The intercom crackled, and the voice of the woman boomed "We have the results of the walk, trot, canter, pleasure class. In first place is Laura Cambridge! Second goes to Rachel Shultz! Third goes to Michelle Seamann! Fourth goes to Ruthie Camden! Fifth goes to Erica Sanders! And sixth goes to Margaret Zeppo!" At the sound of Ruthie's name, the whole Camden family clapped wildly. Ruthie smiled slightly, and bent down to get her white ribbon.  

 ~~~~~****************************** Jumping**********************************************~~~~

               "Now Ruthie, I want you to pay special attention to the in-and-out. You should make it in only one stride. If you get two, that's ok. Remember, we're looking for speed, not dead on accuracy. Striding is important though, so keep it in mind." Candice prepped her, pointing out the important facts of the hunter course. Ruthie nodded, her palms suddenly becoming clammy. She was still a little steamed over her fourth place. Although the fact that she beat Erica was very sweet, she still wanted that blue. Candice noticed her student was not focusing, so she snapped her fingers sarcastically. "Ruthie! Try to stay with me here. You're on in less then five minutes. You'd better get on your horse and walk her around a bit to loosen her muscles." Candice told her, motioning for the stable hand to bring Archer over to her. Ruthie nodded again, and hopped up. Slowly, she gathered her reins. Candice patted her on the back encouragingly, and started to walk off towards the arena gate. "When are you gonna ride?" Ruthie called to her suddenly. Candice turned around and smiled. "After you and your friends are done with all your classes. Now, warm up!" with that, she turned back around and walked away.  

        She was now at the gate awaiting her turn to ride. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. Beneath her, Archer shifted restlessly, chomping in her bit and foaming at the mouth.  The rider before her suddenly returned, looking triumphant. Ruthie gulped, and glanced at the judge for the signal to start. The judge nodded, and they sped off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

           Well, I'm trying out the cliff hanger idea…hopefully you have no idea what's coming. This had to be one of my longest chapters! Sad, I know. I hope you liked it! 

                                      ~Camouflaged


	11. disapointment

Disclaimer- no, I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters. Leave me alone!! 

           Right. Sorry to all my readers for taking such a long time to type this up! I fell off Penny (the horse I lease) and sprained my wrist, then I had to go to a horse show, then I got a TON of homework, _then_ my uncle passed away, and I needless to say I was in a state of depression and didn't want to write. But! Finally, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy J 

****************************************************************** 

          Annie sighed and placed her purse on the kitchen counter, and brushed back her hair. She was bracing herself for what was sure to be Ruthie's longest complaint speech yet. "Oh come on honey, it wasn't that terrible! It was Archer's first time at a show." She started off, placing a soothing hand on her daughter's shoulder. Ruthie looked up at her with a scowl. "You're just saying that because you're my mother, and it's your job to make me feel better. But I think we both know just how terrible it was." She spat. Annie recoiled her hand. "No, I'm saying it because it's the truth. And don't you dare speak to me in that tone ever again!" Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Sorry. But you just don't understand anything about horses and riding. Didn't you see the way Archer jumped? It was like there was a forty foot jump in front of us instead of a 2'6 vertical! Oh, and we can't forget the way she refused that one jump. Whoa boy that was something special. I did terrible, and that's that." She grabbed a cookie off a plate, and retreated to the comforts of her room.  

       Once nestled comfortably in the nook of her bed, Ruthie reflected on the days events. Her flat classes had gone ok. Not as well as she had wished, but good enough for her to feel happy about. She did beat Erica, so that was always a plus. But that one jumping class kept replaying in her mind. It was like she was back on Archer, feeling her steady beat, and the drumming of her heart all over again. She watched as that one jump, a simple vertical with two poles in the front and back appeared. She could feel Archer tense up, her muscles quivering, and her eyes darting for the nearest escape. They cantered on. It happened like lightning. Archer panicked, and bolted to the right, leaving Ruthie behind. She fell back in the saddle, powerless. The sharp ring of her phone shattered Ruthie's daydream. "I got it!" she yelled, and pounced on the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, it's me." Ruthie smiled slightly. 

"Hi Michelle. What's up?" 

"Eh, nuttin much. I just wanted to talk about the show." 

"I was just thinking about that. The part where Archer and I bombed the jumping course."

 "*sigh* Why are you thinking about that? You should be thinking about Clover and Candice's classes instead. They were amazing!"

 It was true. Clover rode her horse like they were walking on cloud nine. Elegance was her middle name. She and her horse went together like a ball and bat. Just the way they walked screamed beauty and grace. As for Candice and her horse, speed had nothing on them. They whipped around that jumping course like nothing. They made a team of nothing but pure strength and daring. They took her breath away. "You're right. They were great, weren't they? But I still can't help but think about how I messed up that show. It was pathetic. If I were a good rider I wouldn't have let Archer shy like that." She complained, resting her head on her hands. Michelle laughed. "Don't complain to me! Just get yourself read for the next show! I hear Erica's doing all the same classes you are." With that, she said good bye and hung up the phone. Ruthie sighed, placed the phone back in it's cradle, and resumed her sulking. 


	12. never want to leave

 Disclaimer- nope, still don't own 7th Heaven…probably never will either… 

                                                Second Annual Pine Grove horse show 

                                                                    Rated A

     The sweet smell of hay, horses, and sweat mingled in the crisp spring air. Ruthie sighed with contentment as she walked down the long aisle to Archer's stall. The team was finally at one of the largest open shows in the tri-state area. And together, Ruthie was really quite confidant that the team would bring home a champion ribbon. They had gone to a few schooling shows after Clearbrook Hunter Stable. They had done relatively well. Laura brought back two third place ribbons in pleasure classes, Erica (much to Ruthie's disliking) brought home two blue ribbons and one red, earning her a champion ribbon for her division. Michelle fell off, getting her disqualified, but then earning a third in another division. As for Ruthie, she placed all second in her jumping division, earning her the right to take home a reserve champion ribbon. She reached the stall door, and swung it wide open, and walked in. Archer nickered softly, and moved towards her. Ruthie smiled. Nothing could get passed the nose of a horse. She held out her and, and unraveled her fingers to reveal the sugar cube. Archer launched at it, and quickly returned to her corner. Ruthie sighed and grabbed a brush and began to curry her sleek coat. Her first jumping class was going to start in a half hour, but Candice ordered all the girls to meet her on the course twenty minutes early so that they could practice. "We need to warm up, don't we girl?" She cooed, stroking her soft neck. Just then, some one called her name. "Ruthie! Ruuuuthie!"  It was Michelle. "Candice wants you and Archer out on the course right now. You'd better hurry up. The last division went quicker then planned!" With that, Michelle dashed back down the aisle. Ruthie attacked Archer with grooming equipment and tack, and they were soon on their way out the door.  

   "Are you sure this is even the right class?" Laura asked, a look of panic flashed across her face. Candice nodded. "I'm dead sure. We're right up after the pleasure classes. See?" she pointed to the class listings. "it says right here, Junior Hunter Division." She showed them, pointing to where it was. Ruthie sighed heavily. "Um…I'm not so sure we're ready for this course." The course in fact was quite difficult. There were two oxsers serving as the diagonal line, both about 3'6. The first outside line consisted of a green roll top around 3'3, followed by a simple looking vertical decked out with flowers. It also was around 3'3. The second outside line looked easy, but the wall was firm, causing problems if the horse's hoof hit it. The last jump was also a vertical, but had tires planted underneath them. They were both 3'6. As the team observed the course with unease, Candice began to pep talk them. "Come on guys, it's not that hard for you to do. We've done this height before, just at home. If you put your mind to it, and give your horse no choice but to go over, you've got it made. Now, let's get started! We don't have a lot of time before the class begins." 

  Ruthie sat nervously in her saddle, awaiting her turn to ride. The person before her had knocked down a pole, awarding her a ten point penalty. As she watched her go over the last jump, Ruthie adjusted the reins in her sweaty palms. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and her throat was dry. She watched as the girl finished the course. She seemed displeased with herself. Candice patted Ruthie's leg, and told her to go ahead. "Ok, I can do this, I can do this." She told herself franticly as she directed Archer into the ring. The gate shut behind them, and Ruthie slowly signaled Archer to canter. The horse smoothly picked up the gate, which was as smooth as velvet. Ruthie rocked along with her horses beat, and picked out the first jump. The diagonal line. "Five, four, three, two, one..." she gave a gentle squeeze of her legs, and Archer launched into the air.  Ruthie arched her back, and placed her arms like a v on her neck. As soon as Archer landed, she was back in the saddle. The next jump was fast approaching. Again she counted the strides, this time she held Archer back a bit, and waited for her horse to jump. Another perfect jump. Ruthie smiled to herself as she looked at the next jump. Things were going well. But she spoke too soon. Archer suddenly veered off to the side of the jump, and turned back around wildly. Ruthie's face slammed into Archer's neck, then was snapped back as her horse hurtled around the course. Acting as quickly as she could, Ruthie yanked back the reins, and brought Archer back to a controlled trot. Her hopes shattered, she finished the course at a trot, and left the arena greatly embarrassed. 

************************************************************************ 

      "You ok?" Michelle asked gently, giving Ruthie a supportive hug. Ruthie shrugged. "Yeah sure. It's not a big deal, I guess. This isn't the first time Archer's done something like this." She told her friend, taking a sip of her chocolate shake. They were sitting on the grass near their trailer, just getting back from getting some lunch. "True, but this is our first A rated show." Michelle reminded her. Ruthie made a face. "Ugh, don't remind me. We only have one more show left before the end of the season. Let's not forget Candice and Clover formed the team half way through the season. Not to mention the fact that we also spend a lot of time working at the barn to help pay for the expenses to do our shows. And I guess the fact that I haven't fallen off makes all the shying ok. I did pretty good with the last show we went to, right? So this whole thing isn't a complete bust." She said to Michelle, taking another sip of her milk shake. Michelle nodded. "Right." The girls stayed silent for a while, taking in the sights and sounds of the big time shows. This was one of those once in a life time things. Only, the San Francisco National Horse Finals was also A rated. But the girls didn't care. They were there, and they never wanted to leave.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

   Most defiantly my longest chapter. The next one will be my last, unless I somehow come up with more interesting ideas for Ruthie and Archer. If you liked this story, then have no fear, I have a sequel stirring in my head! Now, go review! 


	13. My Star

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters  

                                            San Francisco National Horse Finals 

Ruthie Camden looked up at the star-kissed sky, and marveled at its supreme beauty. It's so big, like a cup of tea splattered on a table cloth. She was completely lost in it, wrapped up in all its glory.  It was the night before the big show, and Ruthie and the rest of the team were camping out on the show grounds. It was an experience Ruthie was not soon going to forget. This was the big time, the whole deal. Ruthie had been waiting for the time when she would saddle up her grand steed, and ride off into a grand victory filled with lots of cheering and lustrous trophies. But that vision was erased from her mind. All that she could see now were disappointed faces, and the sound of polite applause from the crowed as she and her horse walked out of the arena, accepting total defeat. Ruthie sighed and sat up in her sleeping bag. All around her, people were still walking around, making last minute adjustments to tack and riding gear. Her teammates slept silently beside her, slight smiles creasing their faces. "If only I were that calm." She said softly to herself. She slowly rose out of her bed, and walked over to Archer's stall inside the massive barn. The smell of horses and grain filled her nose and tingled her sense. She smiled, and opened up the stall door. Back in a dark corner of the stall, Ruthie could just make out the outline of Archer's head and sleek body. She walked in, her feet crunching the hay put down on the stall floor. "Archer…Archer…" she whispered into the dark, clucking her tongue. The Warmblood responded with a soft nicker, and Ruthie smiled. "Hey girl, lookie what I got for ya" she cooed, feeling her way across the stall towards her horse.  She suddenly felt Archer's soft muzzle pressing up against her hand, picking up the sugar cube. "Atta girl. Are you gonna be good for me tomorrow? Huh?" she asked, patting her soft neck. Archer shook her head slightly, and then returned to her dark corner. Ruthie slipped back to her campsite, and waited for the crack of dawn.  

  "Oook! Ruthie and Michelle, you two are going to have your classes first. Ruthie, Candice will take you out to the arena to warm up Archer. Michelle, I'll take you out to the dressage course to warm up your horse. We only have an hour before your classes start." Clover barked, her hand shielding her eyes from the blinding light. Ruthie and Michelle looked at each other nervously before they went their separate ways. Ruthie looked up at Candice, who was busy surveying the chaotic scene before them. "How long has the show been going on for?" she asked, grabbing the reins and swinging onto Archer's back. "Since seven o'clock. So for about four hours." She said, motioning for Ruthie to follow her to the arena. "Do you think Archer will spook at the jumps like she did the last time?" she asked, directing her horse in through the gate. Candice shrugged. "To be quite honest with you, I have no idea what she'll do. She's unpredictable. At a show like this, a lot of the horses here are calm and collected. But some of them are like yours, skittish and nervous. But all horses have their bad days and their good days. You never know, this could be her good day. Now, let's get started. I want you to warm up over that cross rail down there at a canter." She said, giving her an encouraging pat on the leg. Ruthie nodded, and clucked Archer forward. They headed towards the jump at an even pace. Ruthie was light with her hands, and followed Archer's movement in the saddle. They popped over the little jump like it was nothing. Ruthie gave Archer a quick pat, and then brought her back down to a trot. "You were rushing! Try to keep the pace even, and hold her underneath you." Candice called over the many voices of the other instructors in the ring. Ruthie nodded to show she understood. Horse and rider went over a few other jumps before a voice over the loudspeaker announced "class number 43, Junior Hunter Jumper Division is up next. All riders please enter the ring."  

 The course before her was one of the most challenging she would ever take in her youth as a rider. There were ten jumps in all, each decorated elaborately. There was a series of outside lines, each involving 3'9 verticals. Then, on the diagonal line, was a triple bounce. Ruthie bit her lip. She and Archer had never done one of those together before. And now was not exactly the best time for that. The bounce was a set of small, simple oxers. Then, one was to turn 180 degrees, then leap over a 3'7 scissor oxer. Take another turn, and then you were to take a Swedish oxer, then five strides later, jump a stone wall. Then came the other outside line, made up of a 4' natural jump, then a challenging 3'8 roll top. Ruthie gulped. "I'm not so sure about this, Michelle. I mean, I thought last times course was hard! Look at this one! Seriously…" she commented nervously, fiddling with a silky strand of Archer's mane. Michelle chuckled. "Oh you'll do fine. The worst that could happen is you fall off or get disqualified. But I'm positive that won't happen." She told her friend, gazing out at the course. "Oh that was helpful..." Ruthie said back, butterflies twittering in the pit of her stomach. Michelle shook her head and smiled.  

   "Next is number 188, Ruthie Camden!" the announcer called her name. Ruthie gulped, her saliva sticking to the back of her throat. She gave Archer a quick nudge and a flick of her crop. The horse responded quickly, bursting into a canter. "This is it." She muttered to herself, eyeing the fast approaching outside line. Archer's ears pricked up, her pace becoming quicker and quicker by the moment. Ruthie pulled back slightly on the reins, and whispered "easy" The horse reacted to the soothing sound of her voice, and slowed down just enough. Archer lifted up her hooves with a powerful thrust, and launched herself over the jump, then over the next right after. Ruthie remained in her two point, her arms in a crest on her neck. Her eyes searched eagerly for the next jump while she urged Archer on.  With satisfying ease, the pair flew over each jump with style and grace like it was nothing. Archer had even taken the triple bounce like it wasn't even there. But Ruthie knew that the joy ride would soon be over. The last jump, the Swedish Oxer, was coming up. Even from the sidelines, she felt fearful of the daunting jump. It was like a tiger waiting to pounce on it's pray. That, of course, is a bit of an extreme example, but that's how Ruthie felt as it loomed closer and closer. She knew Archer could sense her uneasiness, and it made her even more worried. If she was nervous, the horse would pick up her feelings and begin to act the same way. But she had no time to react. Archer's ears pricked up, her muscles quivering. Ruthie felt her back become hollow, and her pace slower, unsure. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Ruthie gave Archer a nudge. The horse, acting as if it had been stung by a thousand bees's lurched forward. Ruthie, caught by surprise, was thrown back. But she recovered quickly, just in time to grab a handful of mane as her powerful horse became airborne over the massive oxer. As soon as Archer's hooves touched the ground, Ruthie let out a huge sigh of relief.  

     "So champ, what'd you say about helping us pack?" Clover teased, shoving a bridle bag in her hands. Ruthie grinned, and laughed. "I still can't believe it! I actually won the whole division!" Ruthie cried, doing a little dance. Erica snorted. "Oh please, it's nothing special. I bet I could've done even better then you if I'd done that division." She spat, glaring at Ruthie's burnished first place trophy. Michelle and Laura rolled their eyes, and then patted Ruthie on the back. "Awesome job Ruthie!" they congratulated. Ruthie smiled so hard, her face was red. Thanking them, she walked over to the trailer where the horses were tied up in the shade. Walking up to Archer, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. The horse let out a nicker, and put it's soft lips in the cup of her hand. "You know, I never really wanted to ride Star." She said in Archer's ear as she stroked her neck. "I always knew you had winning in you blood. In fact, you're name should be Star. That fits you better, I think. Star. My Star."  

**************************************************************************

 Thus concludes Ruthie's Star! I hope all of you out there liked it. I want to thank my fateful readers who were with me till the end…although I think most of them went off to other stories. BUT! That is ok! If you really want me to make a sequel, please tell me! It has something to do with Ruthie owning a barn…trust me, it will be good! But only if you want one! 

                                             -Camouflaged 


End file.
